Une idée à la noix
by TailorFox
Summary: (Aventures) Rien n'est pire qu'une visite impromptue d'Enoch au campement de nos aventuriers. Absolument rien. Sauf peut-être les idées à la noix d'un paladin. #DefiFanbaseAventures


Un troisième OS façon Kaamelott (j'emprunte uniquement la structure) à la sauce Aventures ! Celui-ci est un peu spécial puisqu'il constitue la réponse au 1er défi de la fanbase ! (Je vous invite à zieuter le #DefiFanbaseAventures sur Twitter). Le thème était l'automne. J'ai orienté ça vers une de mes activités préférées de cette saison, la récolte des châtaignes (j'ai une vie trépidante). L'introduction était un 1D100, mais j'étais frustrée d'en rester là... Voilà donc un OS !

Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il s'agit d'une Crack!Fic, mais le ton est volontairement humoristique et sans prise de tête. Excusez donc l'aspect parfois OOC de certains personnages !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire avec votre avis.

* * *

 **SON DE COR – INTRODUCTION**  
 **Fin d'après-midi, les aventuriers tuent le temps dans un campement miteux. Enoch, vêtu d'une longue cape noire, inspecte les lieux, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Theo installe un chaudron au-dessus du feu, sous l'œil inquiet de Grunlek.**

GRUNLEK, fiévreux – C'est qu'un rhume… Laisse-moi t'aider pour le dîner-  
THEO – Va te reposer et fous-moi la paix, j'peux me débrouiller.

Curieux, Enoch se penche sur le panier à provisions : quelques baies, deux pommes et un demi-seau de châtaignes.

ENOCH – Quel faste !  
BOB, embêté – Cela nous suffit amplement… N'est-ce pas, les gars?

Un concert de gargouillis de ventres vides lui répond.

ENOCH, sarcastique - Regardez-moi ces héros se repaître de verdure… Vous avez autant d'allure qu'une bande de faunes.  
THEO – Je hais les faunes… Les cornes, ça donne vraiment l'air con.  
BOB – Oh putain…

Les feuilles mortes s'embrasent subitement aux pieds d'Enoch. Les flammes lèchent la robe du démon, qui s'avance, furieux, vers Theo.

ENOCH – Prosterne-toi devant moi, simple mortel !  
THEO – Désolé, ça devra attendre. J'ai des châtaignes à éplucher.

* * *

 **SON DE COR – ACTE I  
Deux groupes se sont formés. A proximité du feu, Enoch et Theo découpent et rôtissent les châtaignes en prévision du dîner. Ils bavardent sur un ton courtois. **

THEO – La vie d'aventurier est loin d'être idyllique.  
ENOCH – Sincèrement, la vie de démon est surfaite. Personne n'ose vous tenir tête…  
THEO, fataliste – La peur de finir en grillade, sûrement.

Régulièrement, Enoch récite quelques incantations, entretenant le foyer sur lequel dorent les châtaignes.

ENOCH – Nous sommes incompris parce que nous incarnons la mort. Mais la mort est parfois salvatrice…  
THEO – Effectivement. C'est infiniment plus cruel de prolonger l'agonie d'une personne. Autant accélérer l'inéluctable.  
ENOCH, impressionné – Voilà de sages paroles qu'on entend rarement dans la bouche d'un Inquisiteur.  
THEO, flatté mais surpris – Parce que vous discutez souvent avec des Inquisiteurs ?  
ENOCH – Généralement, ils tentent davantage de m'occire que d'échanger sur nos convictions philosophiques.  
THEO – Et vous faites quoi, dans ces cas-là ?  
ENOCH, honnête – Je les crame. Ce n'est pas très urbain, mais bon.

Theo élude volontairement cette dernière réflexion.

THEO – Au fait… Je tenais à présenter mes excuses pour euh…

Embarrassé, il explicite sa pensée en mimant des cornes à l'aide de ses index.

ENOCH – Je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur.  
THEO – Et j'voulais aussi vous dire… Bob, votre gamin- C'est un chic type.  
ENOCH – Je ne le connais que trop peu ! Je suis le seul fautif, mais je le regrette parfois…  
THEO – Il n'est jamais trop tard ! D'ailleurs… J'ai une idée.

* * *

 **SON DE COR – ACTE II**  
 **A l'écart, Grunlek, Shin et Bob discutent, leur curiosité attisée par l'étrange spectacle qui se déroule devant leurs yeux. L'adrénaline retombe doucement.**

SHIN – J'ai cru qu'il allait le buter. Et nous, ensuite.  
GRUNLEK, livide et fiévreux – Moi aussi.  
BOB – Mon père n'est pas digne de confiance. Restez sur vos gardes.  
SHIN – Tu ne l'apprécies pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
BOB, en soupirant – C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça…  
GRUNLEK – Il ne restera sûrement que le temps du dîner, tu peux le supporter encore une heure ou deux, non ? Tu ne le reverras sûrement plus avant un ou deux ans.  
BOB – Oui, s'il n'a pas un plan derrière la tête… Je vous le répète, c'est un démon, pas un esprit de la forêt. Il n'est pas simplement venu ici pour boire de la tisane de plantes et discuter de la météo.

Shin pointe un doigt en direction d'Enoch et Theo.  
SHIN – Mais c'est pourtant ce qu'ils font.

Un cri résonne soudainement sur le camp.

THEO, vociférant – C'est l'heure de la bouffe !

Shin et Grunlek se traînent en direction du feu. Bob reste en retrait.

GRUNLEK – Tu ne manges pas ?  
BOB – J'ai pas faim.  
SHIN, taquin – Viens au moins à table. T'as pas envie que ton paternel te gronde, quand même ?  
BOB – Je m'en fiche. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
GRUNLEK – Allez, encore une heure ou deux de patience puis ton démon d'papa s'envolera.

A contrecœur, Bob se lève.

BOB – En plus, j'déteste les châtaignes.

* * *

 **SON DE COR  
Les aventuriers et Enoch mangent autour du feu. Les blancs dans la conversation sont nombreux. Subitement, Enoch prend la parole de façon théâtrale.**

ENOCH – Fils ! Ton ami Theo m'a suggéré une idée très intéressante !  
BOB, déposant son bol, méfiant – Je t'écoute.  
ENOCH – J'ai décidé de vous accompagner quelques jours, peut-être quelques semaines.

Shin et Grunlek s'étranglent avec leur repas. Sous le choc, Bob multiplie les regards inquiets en direction de son père et Theo.

BOB – C'est une … Farce, n'est-ce pas ?  
ENOCH, enthousiaste – Imagine-nous ! Partir à la cueillette aux champignons, se balader en forêt, ramasser du bois pour faire des feux de joie! Toutes ces petites activités pittoresques… Ne serait-ce pas une superbe manière de rattraper le temps perdu ?

BOB, blême – J'vais vomir.

Le mage s'éloigne du groupe, pris de vertiges. L'ambiance tourne lentement mais sûrement au vinaigre. Shin et Grunlek se regardent, brusquement mal à l'aise.

ENOCH, vexé – J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

SHIN – Non, pas du tout !

ENOCH, insistant – Vous me le diriez, n'est-ce pas ?

SHIN, en panique – Evidemment ! C'est juste que… Euh…

 **FONDU NOIR**

GRUNLEK – Il digère mal les châtaignes, j'crois.


End file.
